Treasure of the Doo Family
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: After the Spooky Island case, Scooby and the gang are back in Coolsville, but Grandfather Scoob is dead! After getting a letter from Scooby's parents, the gang has found out that clues to Grandfather Scoob's greatest treasure is spread across the globe, with some of Scooby's relatives! Will the gang find the treasure? Set in the live action film world from 2002 and 2004.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all! This story takes place in the live-action Scooby-Doo universe, after "Scooby-Doo (2002)" and before "Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004)". Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Spooky Island**

**8:30 AM**

"Like, check it out!"

Mystery Inc., who had just saved Spooky Island from former team member and Scooby's nephew Scrappy, stood outside Spooky Island. The Mystery Machine pulled up, being driven by Fred's dad Skippy.

"Thanks, Dad, " Fred called.

"No problem, Freddie!" Skippy Jones replied. "Hope you're having fun with your friends! And with Daphne, not too much fun."

This made everyone in the gang, minus Fred and Daphne, burst out laughing.

"Dad!" Fred complained.

"Like, that was too funny," Shaggy said between laughs.

"Reah! Rilarious!" Scooby laughed.

After a while, Scooby and the gang were back in Coolsville; they took a ferry.

"Why couldn't we use the plane?" Velma asked.

"The Mystery Machine is, like, friggin' awesome!" Shaggy insisted.

Everyone laughed. "We wanted to spend some time together, Velms," Fred replied. "And besides, I've missed this baby."

The gang parked the van outside of Shaggy's house.

"Oh! Like, we haven't been here in about a week. Maybe I should check the mail," Shaggy thought out loud. "C'mon, Scoob."

"R-okay, Raggy!"

The two got to Shaggy's mailbox, when a package fell out.

"Zoinks," Shaggy whispered to Scooby.

"What is it, Raggy?" Scooby asked anxiously. "What is it?"

Shaggy patted Scooby's head. "Calm down, I'm opening it!"

The two opened the box, to find a letter. It read;

_Scooby and Shaggy,_

_I'm very pleased with you both! Congratulations on the Spooky Island case; before I knew it was Scrappy, I assumed it was the guy that was with the wrestler type guy. But never the less, I'm so proud of you both._

_Now, here's the reason I'm writing this letter; Grandfather Scoob, Scooby's uncle, has passed on. Parts of the fortune have been divided around the globe, given to Scooby's other relatives. Your task, is to find them and meet at Grandfather Scoob's mansion in 10 days, where you will put all 10 pieces of the missing puzzle together to find out the secret inside Grandfather Scoob's infamous vault! _

_Love,_

_Mumsy and Dada_

"Oh no, randfather Rcoob!" Scooby moaned.

"I know, it's sad." Shaggy sighed. "But, like, look at the bright side; this letter is another case! This letter will bring us to your relatives!"

"Rooby-Rum?"

Shaggy smiled. "Like, I bet we'll run into Scooby-Dum, buddy. Wait, there's something on the back of this note!"

_P.S._

_Your first location is; a prison outside Spooky Island._

"Aw, come on!" Shaggy groaned. "We just got back, man! Whatever, let's go tell the gang."

"Rooby-Rooby-Doo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Airplane**

**11:30 AM**

**Day One of Ten**

"Like, what are you giving Scoob and I dirty looks for?" Shaggy asked.

They had gotten on the plane for Spooky Island about 5 minutes ago. All Scooby and Shaggy did was tell them about the letter; if anything, they should blame Grandfather Scoob for being so old.

Daphne was brushing her hair. "Because we have to go back to this island. We just left!" She finished brushing her hair and moved onto fix Fred's collar.

"So where is this clue?" Velma asked.

"Well, like, the letter states the first clue is in a prison outside Spooky Island. But, like, I don't know any of Scoob's relatives that have been arrested."

Fred sighed. "Shag, you do so."

"Oh yeah? Like who? So maybe his Uncle Horton went to jail after blowing up part of the house of one of the Baha Men. He just got released!"

Velma shook her head. "He just got arrested a few days ago."

Shaggy looked confused. "Like, uh.."

"Scrappy, you idiot!" Daphne practically screeched.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. "Oh yeah, we forgot."

* * *

The gang walked towards the prison. They walked in to find a ton of prisoners, who they couldn't seem to figure out why they were there. But it didn't matter. They were looking for Scrappy, not the Tar Monster.

"Rikes!" Scooby pointed nervously at one of the cells; it contained Zarkos, Scrappy's wrestler henchman.

"Hey, Bane," Fred said to the prisoner. "Which cell is Scrappy in?"

Zarkos charged at the bars after Fred's little comparison, making the group jump back. "At the end of the hall." Zarkos said gruffly.

The group made it to the end of the hallway to a high max security cell; inside they could see Scooby's nephew throwing darts at a picture of Emil Monnavarious, owner of Spooky Island. Pictures of the gang surrounded the cell; a lot of them were of Scooby or Shaggy, and a good amount of Daphne, but few Fred and Velma. _Land of a Million Drums_ by Outkast played in the cell.

"Rappy?" Scooby looked inside the window.

Scrappy looked up. "Uncle Scoob! Get me out of here!" He used a stool to reach the window. "Freddie! Daph! Velma! Shaggy!"

The gang all waved.

"Fred. Where's your ascot?"

Fred smiled awkwardly. "In my suitcase."

Scrappy nodded. "Get me out of here! Zarkos has tried to beat me up every day at meal time. It's annoying! I regret every single choice I made, guys. I'm really sorry. I've already apologized to Mary-Jane and that dude Velma was making kissy faces at-"

"Excuse me?" Velma asked, her face red.

"Nothing. Anyways, Monnavarious declined my apology. Even Voodoo Man did. VOODOO MAN! I didn't even do anything to that crazy guy. The point is, I hate prison. PLEASE bust me out of here."

"Later, Scrappy," Shaggy said. "Like, we're here about Grandfather Scoob. Do you know where the clue is?"

"To the Treasure of the Doo Family? Sure do, Norville."

"It's Shaggy, man." Shaggy insisted.

"Whatever. It's on the roof of this prison. But it's incredibly hard to reach. In fact, the easiest way up is through the vent of this cell."

The gang all looked at each other.

"Don't worry, I'll help get the clue. I won't lock you all in or something." Scrappy, using one of his nails, managed to unlock the door to let the group in.

"Like, that's one small vent. The only ones that could get up there are Velma and Scrappy." Shaggy muttered.

"I can't do it; I've already tried to escape this place." Scrappy insisted. "Velmster, you're up, it seems."

"Jinkies," Velma grumbled. The gang boosted her up into the vent, as she crawled through. Eventually she made to the roof, a letter with Scrappy's face on it sat atop it.

"Hey gang, I found it!" Velma yelled down the vent. She retrieved the letter and slid down the vent, and into the cell.

"Well, read it!" Daphne urged.

Velma opened it. It read;

_So you found the clue here at Scrappy's prison. Congratulations! Your next clue;_

_The swamp._


End file.
